First Time for Both
by huntress33
Summary: Helena worries about Dinah after Black Canary dies....and then they get together. Helena/Dinah.PLEASE R&R!


First Time for Both  
  
(Barbara)  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her", she said in a worried voice. The 'her' she was referring to was Dinah, who had been crying up in her room for hours.  
  
"Uh.I dunno, I'm not very good at being.you know friendly"  
  
"She needs a friend right now, but more than that she needs You"  
  
"*sighs* Well, I guess I could give it a shot", Helena replied and headed upstairs.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(Dinah)  
  
I'm trying my hardest not to cry but I can't stop. I know they can hear me downstairs but I just can't bring myself to care. (she hears a knock at the door)Great that must be Barbara coming to try and comfort me *again*! ( she opens the door)  
  
"Helena?," "What do you want?"  
  
"I just came to see if you were ok", Helena said softly as she entered the room, uninvited.  
  
Dinah closes the door behind them, but stays close to it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So *are* you ok?"  
  
"Do I *look* ok?," Dinah said a little sharper than intended, but she didn't care.  
  
(Helena)  
  
Ok that was a stupid question on my part I guess, but I just hate seeing Dinah like this. She shouldn't have to be faced with such feelings. It's not fair. I wish I could just take all the pain away, but I can't. I know what she's going through, I've been there before. And to tell you the truth, the pain never really goes away completely, but it heals over time. "Well if you want to talk, i'm here, "I finally say.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now Dinah had her back to the door, her eyes locked on the sleek, beautiful figure in front of her.  
  
(Dinah)  
  
Why is she being so nice to me? She probably just feels sorry for me. But at least she's here. I wonder if she knows how I feel about her, I wonder if she knows that I think she is the most amazing human being on earth, that she's all I can ever think about, that she is my whole world..that I love her? She probably doesn't, cuz if she did I don't think she would be here right now.  
  
(Helena)  
  
As I stand her staring at this young woman in front of me, I can feel her love for me. I mean I knew she had a crush on me but this.this is different, it's stronger. I can feel it, it's so strong. It's like its pulling me closer to her, like a magnet. This feeling..it just feels so right, even to me. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm falling in love with her too. But I CANT love her. It just isn't possible.is it? Either way I can start to feel my emotions take over my body. I can barely control myself from pushing her against that door with my body pressed tightly against hers. I know she wants it too, but now is not the time; she's not in the right emotional state for something like that. So I settle for resting my hand on her shoulder. "Its gonna be ok" I say softly "Its gonna be ok.I promise." I am suddenly aware that I am now only about half an inch away from her.  
  
(Dinah)  
  
She's so close I can feel her hot breath on my skin. I thought I would fall apart if she touched me. But somehow I kept myself standing. But I feel as I could collapse into a heap at any moment. I just have to remember to breathe. I want her so much right now! I try and lean forward to kiss her, but my body won't let me. It's like i'm paralyzed. I feel as if my brain is the only part of my body that is still functioning. But just knowing she is here, so close to me, makes everything else not matter anymore.  
  
Helena gently caresses Dinah's face with her hands- but then she couldn't control herself anymore. Passion taking over, she looked into Dinah's eyes and then shoved her against the door, her hands firmly around the girl's slender waist. Helena met Dinah's soft, full lips in a matter of seconds. She could feel the shock and surprise in Dinah's body movement, so she pulled away. Knowing what she did was wrong. "Dinah, I-"she said trying apologize, but she couldn't find the words.  
  
There was no need for words. Dinah practically lunged herself at Helena, claiming the other woman's lips with her own.  
  
She had dreamed about this moment for as long as she could remember. But it was so much better in reality.  
  
Once again Helena gained control and Dinah was against the door. Helena presses herself against Dinah's soft, toned body. She presses herself tighter and tighter as if she needed this so bad her life depended on it. She had never felt this way before.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Dinah)  
  
Oh My God!!  
  
I can't believe this is happening.  
  
I'm finally going to make love to Helena.  
  
Helena pulled away and stepped back, looking at the wide grin on Dinah's face. Helena reached out her hand and grabbed Dinah's. She backed up towards the bed, pulling Dinah with her. She sat on the end of the bed and yanked the younger woman on top of her. She scooted up to the head of the bed and lay down on her back. Dinah immediately crawled on top of her. Helena pulled her down and trapped her in a deep, passionate kiss, letting her hands roam all over her young lover's body. Finally her hands reached under Dinah's shirt and she could feel her supple breasts through her laced bra. Dinah was soon out of her top and bra and Helena was now working on getting her out of the confines of her tight blue jeans.  
  
They spent the rest of the night in Dinah's room..Not sleeping that's for sure!! 


End file.
